Power line communications (PLC) include systems for communicating data over the same medium (i.e., a wire or conductor) that is also used to transmit electric power to residences, buildings, and other premises. Once deployed, PLC systems may enable a wide array of applications, including, for example, automatic meter reading and load control (i.e., utility-type applications), automotive uses (e.g., charging electric cars), home automation (e.g., controlling appliances, lights, etc.), and/or computer networking (e.g., Internet access), to name only a few.
Various PLC standardizing efforts are currently being undertaken around the world, each with its own unique characteristics. Generally speaking, PLC systems may be implemented differently depending upon local regulations, characteristics of local power grids, etc. Examples of competing PLC standards include the IEEE 1901, HomePlug AV, and ITU-T G.hn (e.g., G.9960 and G.9961) specifications. Another standardization effort includes, for example, the Powerline-Related Intelligent Metering Evolution (PRIME) standard designed for OFDM-based (Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing) communications. The current or existing PRIME standard referred to herein is the PRIME R1.3E Draft Standard prepared by the PRIME Alliance Technical Working Group (“PRIME R1.3E”) and earlier versions thereof.
The inventors hereof have determined that, generally speaking, existing PLC systems and proposed standards operate well on low voltage (LV) power lines. However, the channel environments are more severe on medium voltage (MV) lines. For instance, MV lines have higher background noise power than LV lines and, therefore, reliable communication may sometimes not be possible on those lines.